Madame Belle Kamisky
Madame Belle Kamisky is a descendant of the humans that captured Lord Begley five thousand years ago. She has become a Slave Owner and inherited the riches of her family, becoming one of the most influential people in the towns Toro and Pastoral where she is from. Makes her appearance in Record of the Blood Battle. Appearance She is an old woman who has a shrill sounding laughter, with a haughty demeanor, and tone. She wears a long gaudy gown adorned with countless gemstones that are attached to it. Personality She is bathed in self-righteous indignation set a blaze by the passion that has been thoroughly in grained in her from the day of her birth. She seems to have been tasked from the begining of her being self aware to be trained in torchering Lord Begley and groomed to some day take over the family trade of slavery. She has a hatred reinforced by video images of past incomprehensible acts of violence and cruelty captured and shown on display of the Nobility in general. Being of advanced age having lived life fully having fulfilled her duties to agonizing and tireless effort she has come to a point where her hatred as waned and had time to review her actions to this point. She sees she has never really hated the Noble but fulfilled the wishes of her family out of loyalty and respect for the pain they endured in the past. Biography When Baron Macula passes out from a kind of Sunlight Syndrome he suffers from being in the sun that he isn't aware of. He wakes up to a group who have moved him to a shady place where they demand compensation for saving him. He offers them a means to produce riches with out end but they elect to auction him off for slavery instead. He meets up with Leda who is also captured by them posing as Desert Hunters. They are sold in the slave market near the town of Toro to a seemingly well to do old woman resident of Pastoral. Once they get there Leda starts her duties in earnest while she detains the Baron. The Baron protests where she reveals she has other motives other than have a collection and to use him as a spectacle. The whole village are the descendants of the families who Macula had abducted for his experiments. She also introduces the Baron to the other Noble under her charge, Lord Begley. The Baron says he know him and can't imagine why she would do what she did to him, as she has been torchering him. She says she has inherited the hatred passed down for 5,000 years. She will take this hared now continually on him. She gives the Baron a stake to put Lord Begley out of his misery. He refuses at first where she torchers him some more as encouragement. He pleads her to stop and she agrees it has been too long. She elects to end him herself, as she drives forward Begley playing possum blocks the stake and grabs her putting him into a hold and intends to get free and begin his reign again over the Frontier where by he will slaughter as many humans he can find and swim in an ocean of their blood. Macula pleads with him to just let it go that maybe the have reason to feel the way they do and torcher may be small compensation. He scoffs at the idea saying he has gone soft. Cowing him with the threat of either he is with him or against him. As he gets free and is about to kill her D arrives. He prevents this from happening and in the scuffle splits the Noble open with a cut. The old woman lets go of her hatred and rancor where she allows them to take the Baron and free the children from Slavery. She later dies from a heart attack having a long lasting condition that has reached fruition. Named Slaves Servoids Leda Piron Baron Alpulup Macula Lord Begley Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human